You!
by Leavian
Summary: Daiki dan Taiga seorang kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun mereka berada. Bahkan masalah kecilpun bisa menjadi besar diantara mereka. "Cih! Cengeng." / "Taiga, kamu masih marah?" / "Dasar Kakak bodoh tidak tau diri!" / "Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Menyeramkan tau!"


**You!**

**Disclaimer**

**C****haracter Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning**

**OOC****,**** typo, ****tidak sesuai EYD, Aomine Kagami saudara kandung, ****dan lain sebagainya**

**Summary**

**Daiki dan Taiga seorang kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun mereka berada. Bahkan masalah kecilpun bisa menjadi besar diantara mereka. "Cih! Cengeng." / "Taiga, kamu masih marah?" / "Dasar Kakak bodoh tidak tau diri!" / "Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Menyeramkan tau!"**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, sepasang kakak beradik yang terkenal keakrabannya itu memulai harinya dengan semangat. Tidak peduli dengan para tetangga yang terganggu dengan suara mereka, adu mulut di pagi hari itu tidak juga mereka hentikan.

"Aku nggak ngambil buku kamu! Kamu kali yang lupa." Seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun berdiri di depan kamar adiknya dengan kesal.

"Aku nggak pikun kayak kamu Daiki! Ngaku aja kalau kamu yang ngambil buku aku." Sang adik, menunjuk kakaknya kesal. _See?_ Bahkan saking dekatnya, sang adik tidak memanggil kakaknya dengan embel-embel Kak, Bang, Mas, _Aniki, Nii-chan, Hyung_ atau sebutan kakak lainnya.

Bocah yang bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu, mendengus pelan melihat bolamata adiknya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Cih! Cengeng."

Sang adik Aomine Taiga, tentu saja tidak langsung mengakuinya. Baginya, menangis di depan kakaknya ini lebih buruk dari pada didekati anjing temannya yang bernama Nigou. "Aku nggak cengeng kok. Mata ku kelilipan debu!"

"Alasan." Gumamnya ketus.

Daiki diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adiknya. Adu mulut di pagi hari seperti ini sudah jadi kegiatan sehari-harinya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa kesal dengan tuduhan sang adik. Malahan dirinya senang menjadi orang yang pertama kali dituduh, bukankah itu bukti kalau Taiga selalu memikirkannya?

Sedangkan yang dipikirkan oleh Taiga sebaliknya. Entah kenapa dia bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang beda setahun itu. Kenapa dia suka sekali iseng mengganggu dirinya. Apa kakaknya itu membencinya?

"Daiki! Taiga! Mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar seperti itu? Makanan sudah siap." Sang ibu menghampiri kedua anaknya karena sedari tadi tidak juga bergabung sarapan pagi dengan sang ayah. "Loh, Taiga? Kamu menangis?"

Taiga menggeleng cepat. "Aku nggak menangis bu! Kenapa ibu dan si item itu sama-sama menganggap ku cengeng." Gerutu sang bungsu.

"Itu karena kenyataannya kamu itu cengeng. Dan hei! Jaga ucapan mu alis bercabang!." Sahut Daiki tidak suka.

Sang ibu menatap kedua putranya bingung. Sepertinya masalah kali ini lebih rumit dari biasanya. Senyuman tipis terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Tidak asing lagi kalau Daiki dan Taiga selalu bertengkar. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala dari ayahnya, walaupun Taiga lebih mirip ke sang ibu.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini selalu membuat rumah ini seperti medan perang setiap paginya." Nyonya Aomine mengelus kedua putranya lembut, memberikan senyuman hangat. "Coba Taiga ceritakan pada ibu ada masalah apa?"

Taiga melirik Daiki sekilas. "Daiki, menyembunyikan buku ku." ucapnya ketus.

"Benarkah itu Daiki?" tanya sang ibu lembut.

"Tidak! Aku nggak mengambilnya. Dia saja yang pelupa!" balasnya tidak kalah ketus.

"Apa? Kamu tuh yang yang pelupa!" Balas Taiga cepat.

"Lebih pelupaan kamu!"

"Dasar kulit item!"

"Alis bercabang!"

Nyonya Aomine memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sampai sekarang, dirinya masih saja susah untuk melerai kedua putranya itu. Jika dia menyuruh sang suami untuk memisahkan keduanya, pasti sang suami akan menjawabnya dengan ucapan _'Biarkan saja, mereka berdua lelaki'_. Dan nyonya Aomine akan menghela napasnya lelah.

"Daiki, kamu langsung sarapan pagi saja bersama ayah, biar ibu yang membantu Taiga mencari bukunya."

Daiki mengehala napasnya pelan. Jika ibunya yang memberi perintah, dia tidak akan berani untuk menentangnya. "Hmm. Taiga, aku tunggu dibawah. Kalau lama aku tinggal."

Sang adik menatap punggung sang kakak kesal. Ingin sekali dirinya memukul wajah yang selalu tersenyum mengerikan itu. Walaupun begitu, Taiga tetap mengakui kemampuan sang kakak yang selalu diatasnya itu. Mulai dari berteman hingga kegiatan diluar pelajaran, Daiki pasti selalu diatasnya. Hanya di bidang akademik lah Taiga bisa seimbang dengan kakaknya itu.

**xxxxxx**

"Oi, Taiga! Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya." Panggil Daiki yang tertinggal di belakang.

Teriakan Daiki cukup membuat beberapa siswa yang juga baru datang, memandang bingung ke arah mereka. Mereka kenal betul siapa kedua bocah yang tengah bertengkar layaknya sepasang kekasih itu. Aomine Daiki, sang kakak yang selalu membuat beberapa guru kewalahan. Hanya guru wanita tertentu saja yang berhasil menjinakannya -sebenarnya Taiga dan Akashi juga masuk diantaranya-. Bukan hanya karena itu saja, dia tergabung kedalam ekskul basket yang terkenal itu. Kalau menurut para gadis di sekolah ini, anggota basket itu bagaikan pangeran di cerita dongeng. Sedangkan Taiga sendiri, dia juga sialnya masuk ke ekskul yang sama dengan kakaknya itu atas saran dari temannya yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba. Walaupun dia tidak sadar dengan kepopulerannya sendiri.

"Taiga, kamu masih marah?" tanya Daiki yang kini sudah dapat menyusul Taiga.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kamu bohong." Sahut Daiki.

"A..Aku nggak bohong."

Daiki hanya bisa menatap adiknya itu penuh arti sebelum menghela napasnya pelan. Dirinya hapal betul kalau adiknya itu tengah berbohong, pasti dia akan berbicara secara terbata.

Melihat hal tersebut, Taiga tambah merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung menuduh Daiki tadi pagi. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kakak, dia lupa kalau semalam sebelum tidur dia meletekan bukunya di balik bantal. Jadilah mereka jauh-jauhan seperti ini, dikarenakan Taiga yang ingin menghindar karena malu dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aominecchi!"

Teriakan cempreng dari seorang bocah bersurai kuning, sukses membut kedua saudara itu menutup telinganya.

"Kise! Kamu berisik sekali." Dengus Aomine kesal.

"Ini kan pagi _ssu_! Kita harus melakasanakan kegiatan hari ini dengan semangat jadinya!" balasnya senang.

"Selamat pagi, Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun."

Sontak ketiga bocah itu menatap seorang bocah bersurai _baby blue_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Taiga.

"Kuroko! / Tetsu! / Kurokocchi! Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

Kuroko melepaskan kedua tangan dari telinganya. "Aku sudah berada di sini, sejak Kise-kun datang. Dan maaf, jangan berteriak tepat di telingaku."

"Apa? Jadi dari tadi kita jalan bareng Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise horror.

Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kamu nggak ngasih tau aku di jalan?"

"Aku nggak mau kuping ku sakit Kise-kun." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Wuaahh, Kurokocchi jahat _ssu_!"

Taiga menatap Kuroko takjub. Walaupun sudah berteman selama lima tahun, kemampuan temannya ini tidak juga menghilang. Apa dia punya suatu kekuatan sihir?

"Kamu tumben datang pagi Kise?" tanya Daiki bingung.

"Aishh.. kamu lupa kalau hari ini Akacchi menyuruh kita rapat pagi-pagi?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada di pikiran Daiki menghilang. Yang terlintas hanyalah gunting mereh yang tergeletak begitu saja dan bayangan seorang bocah yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup. "Hah? Kamu serius Kise?"

Kise mengangguk cepat. "Aku kan nggak pernah berbohong kayak kamu Aominecchi."

Perkataan Kise sukses membuat Daiki melemparkan jitakan mautnya ke bocah cantik itu.

TUUKK

"Issshh, sakit tau." Kise mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, kita harus langsung menemui mereka sebelum Akacchi membunuh kita _ssu_."

Daiki menatap Taiga yang dibalas sang adik dengan tatapan tajam. Baru saja dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya kembali tertutup ketika sang adik membuang muka. Mungkin lebih baik, dia tidak bicara dulu dengan Taiga.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kise menarik lengan Daiki pergi. Taiga yang melihat hal itu juga langsung pergi begitu saja. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Daiki menatap Kuroko yang berdiam diri dan Taiga yang sudah pergi secara bergantian. Kuroko yang mengerti maksud Daiki hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi mengikuti Taiga.

Kuroko dan Taiga memang sekelas sedangkan Daiki dan Kise berada satu tingkat di atas mereka. Mengenal Daiki selama lima tahun membuatnya hapal betul sifat dari kakak sahabatnya itu. Daiki memang terkesan tidak peduli pada sang adik jika diluar. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir dan peduli pada sang adik. Jadi ketika Daiki menatapnya, Kuroko tau betul pasti bocah bersurai biru gelap itu menyuruhnya untuk menemani Taiga yang sedang ada masalah.

**xxxxxx**

"Kamu bertengkar dengan kakakmu lagi, Taiga-kun?" bisik Kuroko di sela-sela pelajarannya.

Taiga memandang Kuroko tidak suka. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa tau kalau dia sedang ada masalah dengan kakanya. Apa jangan-jangan Kuroko ini peramal? "Enggak, aku nggak lagi bertengkar kok."

"Kamu bohong Taiga-kun. Aku bisa tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang, pasti kamu lagi mikir kalau aku ini peramal kan?"

Horror, ini benar-benar horror. Padahal masih siang, tapi entah kenapa badannya tiba-tiba saja merinding. "Ku..Kuroko! Kamu benar-benar seorang peramal?!" teriak Taiga kaget, yang berhasil membuat sang guru menegur mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya sang guru hanya menatap Taiga tidak suka dikarenakan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang sangat tipis.

"Taiga-kun, jangan teriak-teriak di kelas." Gumamnya pelan. Sebenarnya saat ini Kuroko tengah tersenyum melihat sahabatnya. Hanya saja memang pada dasarnya Taiga yang tidak peka jadi dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ta..tapi, kamu itu benar-benar peramal Kuroko?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuroko menatap Taiga datar. "Kamu itu bodoh ya, Taiga-kun." Sebuah jitakan telak langsung mendarat mulus di kepala Kuroko yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Rupanya kebiasaan menjitak Taiga muncul dari kakaknya. "Cari mati kau, Kuroko." Dengusnya pelan.

"Aku bukan peramal Taiga-kun. Hanya saja wajahmu itu yang memberitahu ku."

"Wajahku?" tanya Taiga bingung. Kuroko mengangguk. "Kau tidak bohong? Bukan karena Daiki yang memberitahu mu kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Daiki-kun tidak memberitahu ku." Jawabnya setengah bohong.

Taiga mendengus pelan, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau dia bercerita dengan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Kuroko bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalahnya. Diapun menceritakan kajadiannya tadi pagi. Sesekali dia membuang muka karena malu menceritakannya.

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar bodoh, Taiga-kun" Itulah tanggapan Kuroko pertama kali ketika selesai mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya. Bukankah Kuroko itu sahabat yang baik?

"Berhentilah berkata bodoh padaku Kuroko. Aku tidak bodoh hanya kurang pintar."

Kuroko menghela napasnya. Sudah cukup lelah dia meladeni sahabatnya yang suka makan ini.

"Jadi apa solusi mu Kuroko?"

"Minta maaf pada Daiki-kun."

"Tapi, di..."

"Dilihat darimana pun kamu lah yang salah." Potong Kuroko. "Kau menuduhnya terlebih dulu, dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakakmu. Setelah itu kamu bahkan nggak minta maaf pada Daiki-kun setelah tau kamu yang salah."

Taiga menundukan kepalanya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko.

"Lagipula, apa kamu tau kalau Daiki-kun itu menyayangimu?"

Taiga langsung menatap Kuroko cepat. "Tidak, kamu salah! Dia itu membenci ku Kuroko, dia selalu menjahiliku setiap hari. Bahkan ketika aku sedang tidur." Gerutunya.

"Apa kamu sudah bertanya langsung pada Daiki-kun? Tidak ada seorang kakak yang tidak menyayangi adiknya, Taiga-kun."

Perkataan Kuroko sukses membuat Taiga tersadar akan sesuatu. Selama ini Daiki memang selalu jahil padanya, tapi setelah itu dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Daiki tidak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Bahkan dia sangat panik dan langsung menggendong Taiga ke rumah sakit, ketika dirinya mengalami cedera kaki saat latihan basket. Ya, selama ini Daiki tidak pernah membencinya.

"Baiklah, saat pulang sekolah aku akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf."

Kuroko memandang Taiga senang. Sepertinya memiliki seorang kakak itu tidak buruk juga.

**xxxxxx**

Padahal hari sudah siang, tapi Taiga belum juga menemukan sang kakak. Dia sengaja menunggu di gerbang daripada menemuinya ke kelas. Setaunya hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, apa hari ini dia ada rapat?

Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, akhirnya Taiga kembali masuk ke sekolah menuju kelas sang kakak. Namun nihil, sang kakak juga tidak ada di kelasnya.

'_Apa dia sudah pulang ya?'_

Baru beberapa langkah dia keluar dari kelas Daiki, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Ah, Aomine-kun? Apa kau datang ke sini untuk mencari kakakmu?" tanya Sakurai, teman sekelas Daiki.

"Eh? Ya, aku mencari Daiki. Apakah _senpai_ tau?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku, tadi Aomine-kun langsung pulang. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan Haizaki. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitau mu."

'_Haizaki?'_

Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak mendengar nama itu. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _senpai_, terima kasih atas infonya." Otaknya tiba-tiba langsung memproses ingatan yang belum genap dua minggu itu.

_Haizaki adalah orang yang pernah berkelahi bersama Daiki. Terakhir kali yang Taiga ingat, Daiki pernah pulang dengan wajah penuh luka. Ketika ditanya oleh sang ibu, Daiki hanya menjawab kalau dia terjatuh dari tangga. Tentu saja Taiga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya, jadi dia menunggu malam tiba untuk bertanya langsung kepada Daiki. _

"_Wajah kamu jadi tambah jelek Daiki."_

_Si sulung yang tengah terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, melirik adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Sudah ku katakan berapa kali untuk mengetuk pintu dulu ketika masuk ke kamar ku." _

_Taiga tidak membalas. Kakinya melangkah menuju kasur, sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Daiki, menatap langit-langit kamar kakaknya itu._

"_Kamu habis berkelahi?"_

"_Enggak. Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, kalau aku jatuh dari tangga."_

_Taiga mengubah posisi kepalanya menatap sang kakak kesal. "Aku nggak bodoh. Pasti kamu berbohong kan?"_

"_Kamu khawatir pada kakak mu ini?" Daiki mengubah posisi kepalanya menatap Taiga sembari tersenyum jahil._

_Yang ditatap langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Siapa yang khawatir! Aku cuma nggak mau dikenal punya kakak yang suka berkelahi. Dan satu lagi, aku merinding tau ngeliat kamu senyum kayak gitu. Hiiiii!"_

_Daiki tersenyum tipis. "Haizaki Shougo, dia anggota klub basket. Kamu pasti pernah ngeliat orang itu."_

"_Dia yang suka berkelahi itu?"_

"_Akhir-akhir ini sifatnya makin memburuk dan selalu buat ulah. Kamu tau sendiri kan si setan merah itu gimana? Tentu saja Akashi langsung memberi peringatan ke Haizaki."_

_Taiga termenung. Ternyata banyak yang dia tidak ketahui tentang klub basketnya._

"_Lalu apa hubungannya sama wajahmu yang jelek itu?"_

_Daiki memandang Taiga tidak suka. "Aku membantu Kise. Tiba-tiba saja Haizaki datang memukul Kise. Dan kau sudah tau akhirnya."_

"_Sok jagoan." Sahut Taiga datar._

"_Dari pada kamu yang takut sama anjing."_

_Kini gantian Taiga yang memandang Daiki tidak suka."Aku jadi penasaran gimana reaksi ibu ketika tau anaknya ini menyimpan majalah Mai-chan."_

_Langsung saja Daiki bangun mengambil bantalnya sebelum melemparkan ke wajah adiknya._

"_Mau cari mati ya?!"_

"_Kau! Kenapa kau memukul wajahku?!"bentak Taiga._

"_Jika kamu lapor sama ibu, aku bakal bilang ibu supaya kamu nggak boleh makan burger lagi."_

_Dan setelah itu entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka melenceng. Mereka menghabiskan malamnya dengan perdebatan tidak penting, sebelum keduanya pergi ke dalam mimpi._

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi.

Taiga langsung berlari mencari ke setiap sudut, berharap menemukan kakaknya. Semoga saja Daiki tidak melakukan hal-hal ceroboh. Perasaan marahnya seketika berubah menjadi khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga Taiga adalah seorang Aomine Taiga, adik dari Aomine Daiki.

BUUUK!

Taiga langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Asalnya dari halaman belakang sekolah. _Apa mungkin itu hantu? _Pikir Taiga. Walaupun ada rasa takut, perlahan dia mengintip. Crimsonnya tiba-tiba saja membulat sempurna, ketika melihat sang kakak terduduk di tanah sembari memegang perutnya.

"Seharusnya kamu sadar kalau kamu udah kalah telak sama Kise, Haizaki!" desis Aomine.

"Hah? Aku kalah? Kamu pasti mimpi Aomine." Balas bocah bersurai keabu-abuan yang Taiga tau bernama Haizaki Shougo.

"Kamu harusnya berterima kasih sama Akashi karena nggak mempermalukan mu di depan umum." Daiki bangkit dari jatuhnya sebelum memandang Haizaki tajam.

"Cih! Si boncel yang suka memerintah itu. Katika lulus nanti, jabatan kaptennya juga akan hilang." Balas Haizaki cuek, tidak peduli dengan tatapan Daiki.

Taiga ingin membantu tapi dia tau kalau kakaknya pasti tidak akan senang dengan kehadirannya. Daiki punya harga diri yang cukup tinggi dan Taiga tau itu. Jadi untuk sekarang, dia berdiri, mengintip kakaknya dan Haizaki dari balik tembok, membiarkan sang kakak menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja semuanya. Kalau kamu mau kembali, rubah sifatmu itu dan jangan ganggu Kise lagi."

Haizaki menatap Daiki meremehkan. "Ohh rupanya sekarang kamu berubah jadi sok bijak."

Daiki diam tidak membalas. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran licik terlintas di benak Haizaki.

"Aku jadi ingin tau, bagaimana reaksi mu jika tidak ikut lomba."

"Apa mak..."

Belum selesai Daiki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haizaki langsung menendang Daiki hingga terjatuh. Taiga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langsung terbelalak kaget.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Taiga semakin mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Kenapa dari tadi kakaknya itu hanya diam menerima pukulan Haizaki? Kenapa dia tidak melawan? Taiga tau kakaknya tidak selemah itu. Dia bahkan pernah melindungin dirinya dari anak sekolahan yang tingkatnya lebih tinggi.

BUGH

Daiki hanya menahan serangan Haizaki dengan menggunakan tangannya. Dia tidak bisa membalas walaupun dia sangat ingin memukul wajah Haizaki. Perlombaan akan diadakan sebentar lagi dan Daiki tidak mau tidak ikut dalam perlombaan itu. Jika dia ketawan berkelahi, pasti Akashi tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung mengeluarkan dia dari tim inti. Dan Daiki tidak menginginkan itu.

"Haha! Kenapa tidak membalas? Pukul aku Daiki."

BUGGHH!

Haizaki tiba-tiba saja terjatuh karena mendapatkan pukulan dari seorang bocah bersurai merah gelap. Sedangkan Daiki, dirinya masih terdiam menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Ta..Taiga, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Dasar Kakak bodoh tidak tau diri! Kenapa cuma diem tidak melawan! Kamu dipukulin kayak gitu apa nggak sakit? Seingat ku, aku nggak punya kakak yang lemah!" bentaknya kesal, meluapkan semua emosinya yang tertahan.

Daiki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _'Apa tadi adiknya itu memanggilnya Kakak?'_

Tanpa Taiga sadari, Haizaki bangkit dari jatuhnya mencoba kembali menghempaskan pukulannya. Daiki yang menyadari hal itu langsung bangkit melindungi adiknya dari pukulan Haizaki.

BUGH

Kepalan tangan itu sukses mengenai wajah Daiki. Ada sedikit darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibitnya. Seakan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, bocah bersurai biru gelap itu langsung memandang Haizaki tajam. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau bisa memukul ku sepuasnya, bahkan menginjak-injak ku seperti tadi. Tapi jika kau mencoba untuk melukai adikku, Aomine Taiga, dapat kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah Akashi lakukan kepadamu!" desisnya tajam.

Haizaki terdiam mendengar desisan tajam dari temannya itu. Tatapan mata yang dingin itu sukses membuatnya berdecak kesal sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Taiga tidak tau harus berbuat apa setelah mendengar perkataan Daiki. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup ke hatinya.

Keadaan kembali hening.

"Kenapa kita berdiri disini? Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Daiki memecahkan suasana.

Si bungsu melirik kakaknya sekilas. "Daiki wajah kamu jelek lagi tuh." Celetuk Taiga asal. Sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Tapi dia yakin kalau kakaknya itu kuat.

"Kamu kira ini salah siapa? Nanti kalau dia puas juga berhenti sendiri."

"Kenapa kamu nggak bales pukulannya, aku nggak nyangka kamu takut sama dia." Ejek Taiga yang sukses membuat wajah Daiki bersemu merah menahan rasa kesal.

"Siapa yang takut sama berandalan kayak dia! Aku cuma nggak ingin Akashi mengeluarkan ku dari tim gara-gara berkelahi."

Taiga tersentak kaget. Kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang? Ahh, dia sangat bodoh. Sebentar lagikan ada lomba basket. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia mendapatkan latihan lebih dari biasanya.

"Ma..maaf." gumam Taiga pelan.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A...aku bilang, ma..maaf." ucapnya agak keras.

"Aku nggak bisa denger kamu ngomong apa kalau suara kamu kecil begitu." Gerutu Daiki, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menggoda adiknya.

Taiga melirik tajam Daiki. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengulangi kata-kata maaf itu lagi. Tapi setelah dia ingat curhatannya bersama Kuroko, dia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena sudah menuduh kamu menyembunyikan buku ku. Aku minta maaf! Hosh...hosh..." teriak Taiga lantang.

Daiki memandang adiknya takjub. Ternyata adiknya ini bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu juga. Pasti dia sangat malu untuk mengatakannya.

PLUK

Tangannya terulur mengelus surai adiknya lembut. "Tumben minta maaf. Sepertinya nanti malam bakalan hujan."

"Cih! Kamu tau, butuh beberapa kekuatan yang aku kumpulkan untuk mengatakan itu, tapi kamu malah menganggapnya dengan candaan." Taiga menepis tangan Daiki kasar.

"Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja aku kaget kamu mengatakan hal itu. Bukan gayamu tau." Jelas Daiki sembari tertawa lebar.

"Jangan ketawa, dasar bodoh!" Taiga mendorong sang kakak tanpa rasa bersalah sehingga salah satu dari kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Dengan was-was Daiki mengangkat kakinya, melihat sesuatu yang diinjaknya sekarang berada di balik sepatunya.

NDUS NDUS

"Hueeeekkkk, ini kotoran kucing! Hei, Taiga! Kamu harus bertanggung jawab mencuci sepatu ku!"

"Hahaha! Aku nggak mau. Biarin aja baunya terus nempel sama kamu. Hahaha!" Taiga tertawa lebar tanpa dia sadari. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang panik seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat hatinya merasa senang dan otomatis langsung membuat saraf di wajahnya tertarik gembira.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau menertawai ku!" bentak Daiki.

Namun, tawa gembira Taiga tidak juga berhenti. Malah makin parah ketika Daiki tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran kucing lainnya di sepatunya yang masih bersih. "Hahahaha! Lihatlah, kamu menginjaknya lagi tuh! Hahaha"

Raut cemberut di wajahnya seketika berubah tenang ketika melihat tawa bebas sang adik. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan adiknya yang tertawa seperti ini. Membuat persaannya menghangat dan tenang. Entah kenapa melihat Taiga senang, membuatnya melupakan segala sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya. Layaknya sang adik yang memiliki sihir pemikat.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Menyeramkan tau!" ledek Taiga.

"Engga ada apa-apa. Hanya sedang memikirkan ide apa lagi yang akan aku lakukan untuk menjahilimu." Senyuman Daiki berubah menjadi sebuah _evil smirk_ yang membuat Taiga merinding.

"Awas saja, kalau kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh."

"Paling besok kau akan kehilangan sesuatu lagi." Daiki langsung berlari meninggalkan Taiga yang masih terbengong.

Beberapa detik setelah sadar apa maksud dari Daiki, Taiga langsung mengejar kakaknya itu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kedua kakak beradik itu saling memaki hingga tiba di rumah untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

**End**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga...**

**Entah kenapa pengen buat Aomine dan Kagami jadi saudara kandung..hahaha**

**Oiya, Kise dan Sakurai manggil Daiki dan Taiga itu dengan marganya. Sebenarnya Kise lebih memilih manggil Taiga dengan nama kecilnya, tapi takut dibunuh sama Daiki #plak**

**Ini OOC banget ya? Soalnya Leavi membayangkan misalkan mereka itu masih kecil sifatnya gimana. Eh jadinya seperti ini deh.. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Leavi membuat ini bukan maksud incest._. hanya menggambarkan hubungan kakak beradik. **

**Kurang tau mau ngetik apa lagi._. yaudah deh akhir kata, berminat untuk riview?**


End file.
